<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flight of Death by Depraved Necromancer (BvinYa_Raama)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943393">Flight of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvinYa_Raama/pseuds/Depraved%20Necromancer'>Depraved Necromancer (BvinYa_Raama)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flight of Death [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Beast - Freeform, Fairy Tale Style, Ficlet, Harry has a thing for monsters, Harrymort - Freeform, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Medieval Fantasy, Minor Character Death, Monster!Voldemort, Monsterfuckery, Muggle Harry Potter, Porn With Plot, Slash, Smut, Snake-bird Voldemort, Teacher!Harry, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), this is sheer depravity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvinYa_Raama/pseuds/Depraved%20Necromancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, lived a great bird-monster, who would swoop down on villages and towns and devour little children. Each time he descended, he would leave with a dozen lives, and thus earned himself the terrible name, Vol-de-Mort.<br/>Legend has it, that if you say his name out loud, he can hear you, and he will fly down to your village and snatch you away."</p><p>Harry says it anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flight of Death [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, seriously. This is bestiality- be warned.</p><p>Livewritten on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Chaotic_Smutty">Chaotic_Smutty's Discord server.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Once upon a time, in a faraway land beyond yonder frosty mountains and wily vales, lived a bird-monster. He was foul and fearsome, and one sweep of his twenty-feet-each wings could create gales so powerful they'd send houses flying. This bird-monster had the body of a serpent, the wings of a thestral and large dragon-like claws that could snatch little rabbits off the ground as he flew.</p><p>...However, this monster did not usually snatch the little rabbits off pastures and grasslands. No, he preferred the juicy, succulent flesh of little humans, and often flew down from his high perch beyond the frosty mountains to terrorise the towns beneath." Harry read from the book, his face scrunched up in imitation of a big, bad monster, and growled. The children at his feet squealed and giggled, jumping away when his arms came to snatch them off their seats.</p><p>"Oh, please, please, Mr Harry! Tell us what happened next!"</p><p> </p><p>"For many years, the bird-monster swooped in and devoured child after child, and the towns knew to fear the sight of his great, wide wings in the sky. Each time he descended, he would leave with a dozen lives, and thus earned himself the terrible name, Vol-de-Mort." Harry's voice had lowered to a whisper by now, as if the name was too terrible to be spoken loud.</p><p>"It's French. It means, the Flight of Death." Little Draco Malfoy said proudly to his peers.</p><p>"Very good, Draco. Now, legends say that if you say his name out loud, he can hear you, and he will fly down to your village and snatch you away."</p><p>Little Malfoy looked positively horrified now.</p><p>Harry calmed the children in his gentle, soothing voice. "But then, a great wizard called Dumbledore came upon the towns, and saw their plight. He offered to chase the bird-monster away, and the townsmen gathered behind him. The great Dumbledore fearlessly said the monster's name, and the brute came flying, his wings blowing away rooftops in their might. The wizard fought the beast, conjuring a ring of fantastic fire. Scalded, the bird fled, but not before taking the wizard's left hand with him. Dumbledore cursed the bird to sleep, waking only once a century to feast upon the hides of men. Powerful though the wizard was, he could not destroy the monster or seal it for eternity. And so it would be, that once every hundred years, the bird will wake and fly out of its nest beyond the frosty mountains, in search of prey to sate its ravenous appetite."</p><p>The story-hour had ended, and all the children looked appropriately awed. This was a favourite of them all, the tale of Vol-de-Mort, he who must not be named.</p><p> </p><p>"When did the monster last rise, Mr Harry?" Astoria Greengrass asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought for a while. "Even my grandfather had only heard of the monster, so I'd say-"</p><p> </p><p>"One hundred years!" Thundered a powerful voice, echoing throughout the town. Red slit eyes peered through the windows and landed on the children. "Who was it that called me?"</p><p> </p><p>The children inside scampered to hide behind their teacher, screaming and howling. There were twenty of them, all children of the town statesmen, and small enough to fit inside his claws. Vol-de-Mort extended a scaly, talon and plucked away the rooftop, snatching all the children in the classroom with his great claws. There was also an adult in the mix, whom the beast tossed away. He preferred tender flesh when possible, and there were enough children to sate his hunger for the day.</p><p>Harry hurried to the store room, where there would always be some tool he could use. He found an axe and rushed back in to the classroom. The beast was preparing to leave, perched upon the ruin of a wall and howling loudly enough to wake the devil. Seizing the chance, Harry leapt into the air and drove the axe deep into the monster's tail.</p><p>Vol-de-Mort roared in pain, jumping off the wall (effectively crumbling it like biscuit) and spreading his gigantic, leathery black wings. The leap took Harry with it, axe firmly lodged in the muscles of the serpentine tail. The young man clung onto the handle for dear life, and was soon flying over towns and villages as the bird-monster's other claws seized more children running around. Townsmen aimed their crossbows at him and fired, and Harry prayed to whatever gods were up above that he would survive this encounter. He feared the crossbows more than the creature that had tossed him back- the arrows had no eyes, no empathy, no reason...</p><p> </p><p>A few arrows lodged themselves in the belly of the beast, but the metallic scales deflected them from all the vital parts. Vol-de-Mort stopped in mid-air and pumped his wings twice, creating a ferocious wind that laid waste to the town.</p><p>In this manner, young Harry made his way to the frosty mountains, and to the mystic lands beyond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bird-monster flew over hill and vale, through frost and burning heat and rivers of sand. They flew higher and higher, till the mountain-tips kissed the clouds, and the trees and rocks were no longer dwarfed by the monstrous serpent-bird. Harry felt the sheen of rain droplets collect across his eyelashes as they flew though dark nimbus clouds. He tightened his slipping grip on the axe, firmly ignoring the thrumming ache of strained muscles in his arms. He had his students to rescue.</p><p>Finally, he glimpsed the sight of a lone rocky peak, covered in withered shrubbery and the occasional bare tree, and a great crack that ran through it to create a crevice upon which the bird-monster made his perch. They alighted upon a jagged rock, the claws grasping firmly and footing settled, before the beast strutted into his cave and dropped the talonful of children. It was then, that the great serpentine head turned to its tail, to the human who had sunk an axe into his body.</p><p>Frantically, Harry tried to pull the axe out, but it was firmly hooked onto the flesh. The serpent-bird hissed in anger and flicked his tail, throwing the young man off. A giant claw wrapped snugly around the human's limp form as he was lifted to the eye-level of the beast. "I had not intended to eat you." The beast said. "What shall I do?" It was a very easy answer, the talons held onto the unconscious man and rolled him under the bird-monster's belly, where he would neither be able to move or escape. The other claw pushed the scrambling children around until they were all huddled at the back of the cave. Vol-de-Mort unhinged his serpentine jaws and struck, using the recoil to smartly pop one Vincent Crabbe into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>There was no chewing or savouring. The serpent-bird merely swallowed them expressionlessly. There was no taunting, no jeering- just feeding. Very business-like. The children watched with animal horror as the rest of their friends, one-by-one, were tossed into the mouth of the monster, its scaly length pulsing as it worked to push its meal downward. Finally, only few children were left, and there was a definite lump in Vol-de-Mort's belly. Red, slit-eyes still open, the serpent-bird began its after-dinner nap.</p><p>Little Draco Malfoy wondered if it was safe to leave, now that the monster was sleeping, or whether it would be able to see them move. Little Astoria Greengrass wondered if they should try to steal their teacher from the clasps of the beast while they attempted to escape. Little Justin Finch-Fletchley wondered if his lawmaker uncle was combing the countryside for the children. And Little Luna Lovegood wondered if the beast's feathers would be ticklish under her palm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Harry woke, he had a firm weight on top of him; smooth, iridescent scales pressed against his cheek and lips.</p><p>The underbelly of the serpent was sinuous, its clutch warm in contrast to the coolness of its length. The leathery black wings were tucked beside him, innocuous in size, nothing like its forty-feet wingspan.</p><p>The beast felt him stir, being an alert sleeper by nature, and coiled itself until Harry was now lying on his back, pressed against the beating heart of the serpent-monster and gazing up into his radiant red eyes.</p><p>Harry flushed.</p><p> </p><p>The serpent-bird smelled his arousal.</p><p>"Interesting creature, are you not?" Vol-de-Mort asked with a low hiss. Harry practically whimpered.</p><p>"He's a monster. He killed my students. He's a killer," Harry kept whispering to himself.</p><p>He did not know what was happening to him, why his body was responding in ways it had not with his sweet fiancée, or even during his secret trysts with the beautiful witches of the Forbidden Forest...</p><p>The serpent-bird's long, forked tongue flicked chidingly against his cheek. Harry absently wondered how that tongue would taste. "Now what kind of a philosophy is that? Have you never killed and eaten a little bunny? Or roasted a pig in your backyard? Did they not mourn the loss of their kin? How are you any different from me?"</p><p>Harry swept that sinful tongue away hotly. "They're animals! Of course it's not the same-"</p><p> </p><p>Vol-de-Mort's amused red gaze cut him off at the hypocrisy of it all.</p><p>"But- I need to save my kids..." He glanced at the corner of the cavern where the four children had fallen asleep in exhaustion.</p><p>"They're sleeping." Vol-de-Mort remarked. The serpent-tongue twisted around the syllables in a soft hiss.</p><p>Harry nodded. "But they will wake, will they not?" On the affirmation, he continued. "And then you'll eat them-?"</p><p>"Of course. What else shall I do with human younglings?"</p><p>"I won't let you!" Harry said stubbornly, momentarily losing all fear, like a mother defending her offspring.</p><p>The beast curled its long, sinewy neck around Harry and tucked the serpentine head against his chest. "What do you propose?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>The serpent-bird chuckled darkly. "Measure for measure, my dear. If you so desire, I <em>may</em> spare your younglings, but you will have to offer me something equal in return."</p><p> </p><p>This made Harry pause. While the beast had stolen the children from the tutoring hall, and demanding them back was very well within Harry's rights, there was no doubt the flighty serpent-monster would eat them all if he dared voice that aloud. Here, it was offering a chance to spare the children.</p><p> </p><p>For something of equal worth.</p><p> </p><p>What did Harry have to offer? He was poor, the only child of an impoverished schoolmaster, with neither gold nor land to his name. He was not Lucius Malfoy, who hissed wickedness into the ears of the town rulers. He was not Edmund Finch-Fletchley, esteemed Elder and statesman. He was not Gaillard Greengrass, who held a large livery in the South.</p><p>No, he was Harry. Just Harry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What would you consider a fair exchange?" Harry asked the beast, finding no alternative.</p><p>Vol-de-Mort grinned, baring gleaming, ivory fangs dripping in venom. "You, pet.</p><p>Your life would be fair exchange."</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed, and nodded. It wasn't <em>really</em> very fair, trading his life for four precious ones, but if that was what Vol-de-Mort wanted, who was he to argue? It was a good deal.</p><p>"Swear it." The serpent-bird said. "Swear it upon your life and honour."</p><p>And so Harry did.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It was only much later that he found out the beast hadn't agreed to take the children back- only not to eat them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wriggled under the bird-monster's claw. The children were still unconscious, and it was night outside the cave. He supposed he ought to sleep, but the thought of impending doom kept his eyes wide open and his heart race.</p><p>Inhaling deeply, Harry looked around for something- anything that could take his mind off the future, and his gaze inadvertently settled on the gentle rise and fall of Vol-de-Mort's downy breast.</p><p> </p><p>There were so much more to the monstrous being that no book nor tale had ever noted. The legends described him as a scaly beast with great leathery wings, but he was actually quite feathery and fluffy on the underbelly, with tough-as-iron scales covering the entirety of his back and tail. The sinuous neck had iridescent scales that tapered into soft feathery down, which was warmer than he would have expected.</p><p>Harry ran his palm over the feathers, fingers curling into them. Pressed against his chest, Harry could feel the steady, low beat of a heart, knowing and alive in its rhythm.</p><p>The young man nuzzled into the beast's side, falling asleep far too easily.</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gratuitous Beast/Human smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are we going?" Harry yelled.</p><p>He was, at present, clinging for dear life onto Vol-de-Mort's back as the beast ascended into its Flight of Death.</p><p>"Hunting, pet." Came the reply. "What else am I supposed to eat, now that I've bargained my prey away?"</p><p>The youth was surprised. "I thought you were going to eat me." The bird-monster smirked, not that Harry could see it.</p><p>"Oh," he purred, "I <em>will</em> eat you, my Harry. When the time is ripe."</p><p> </p><p>Vol-de-Mort suddenly made a sharp dive, descending at a heart-stopping pace, only to spread his great wings and glide over the ground, razor-sharp talons snatching a group of children from the pastures. The unfortunates had not even ended their game when they were carried off to certain death.</p><p>Their screams were drowned out in the rush of wind roaring in Harry's ear, and he realised in the exhilaration of the moment, that he did not care much about what would happen to them.</p><p>Vol-de-Mort shot up, and released the prey struggling in his claws, and Harry watched morbidly as the children floated in mid-air for a moment before they were gobbled up by the serpentine bird.</p><p>In this manner, the legendary beast fished for more prey on village grounds before rising to a tremendous height, heading for the rocks in which he made his home.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry sighted the rocky mountainside, he breathed a sigh of relief. Vol-de-Mort alighted on a jagged boulder. "Quite amusing, your younglings, are they not?"</p><p>Harry looked down, in the direction the lone talon was pointing. A bright blond head shone in the light of the midday sun. Squinting, Harry made out a few more heads- brown, and a softer blonde bun. Bless them, the darlings, they had seized the chance to escape! Young Malfoy, no doubt- the boy had always shown initiative, despite being something of a coward at most times.</p><p> </p><p>However, Harry eyed the beast suspiciously. Was he really going to allow the children to escape?</p><p>Vol-de-Mort laughed, full belly ringing in its sated merriment. "Why not? It will be amusing to see how their faces wither when they reach the vale gorge."</p><p>Harry's face whitened as he followed the children's intended route- it did end in a cliff-edge a few hundred feet deep.</p><p>"Fret not, my dear. I'll fetch them once they've had a proper scare."</p><p>Harry assumed that was intended to be reassuring.</p><p>It was not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vol-de-mort took the young man back to the cave, where they were both surprised to see little Luna Lovegood sitting and drawing pictures onto the walls.</p><p>"Oh, I knew you'd be back, Harry." She said brightly. "I told the others, but I suppose they wanted to explore." Harry sighed and gathered the girl into his arms. "Are we continuing the story when they come back?"</p><p>The young tutor glanced at their captor, wondering if it was safe to let the beast hear the fiendish tales their ancestors cooked up about him- especially the name 'Dumbledore'.</p><p>His gaze strayed to a scaleless patch on the monster's neck, where scarred flesh peeked out. It must have been from the battle against the wizard.</p><p> </p><p>It was past dusk when Vol-de-Mort brought the three escapees back into the cave. Harry quickly enveloped them in hugs, and it was proof of how terrified the children must have been that Draco Malfoy did not even scowl. The children clung onto Harry's arms, starving and shaken.</p><p>"I'm not feeding them." Vol-de-Mort said. "You wanted them alive, it's your responsibility."</p><p>"You could at least take me to gather some fruits or berries...?"</p><p>The serpent hissed unpleasantly. "Everything has a price, my Harry. Would you be willing to pay?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. In for a Knut, in for a Galleon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry climbed onto the bird-monster's back, and they flew out into the night. There was a forest behind the long mountain ranges, and Harry delighted in the variety of fruits he found. The night was not as cold as it was on the mountain, so he quickly stripped off his shirt, tying it up into a rucksack and filling it up with wild figs and berries. He found some edible herbs in the forest floor, and plucked them too.</p><p>All the while, Vol-de-Mort perched patiently on a branch and watched the human forage.</p><p> </p><p>The shirt was filled and Harry returned, smiling. Evidently, the trip had been fruitful. "Let's go?"</p><p>The beast swooped down from his branch and pinned Harry to the ground. "I don't think so."</p><p>The young man panicked. "What are you doing?!?"</p><p>Vol-de-Mort hissed in delight. <em>"Now,</em> I am going to eat you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The long, forked tongue licked eagerly down the young man's torso, swirling around his neck and arms. Harry shuddered, the shirt of fruits forgotten at his side. The forest floor was cool on his back, raising goosebumps all over his exposed flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Vol-de-Mort's snout brushed against his ribs, relishing the contour under sweat-soaked skin.</p><p>Harry's head was spinning. One part of him was frozen with terror, because he was about to die. Another, more logical part, told him this was definitely not how the beast had eaten its prey till now; and this part was flooding his body with hot arousal.</p><p>He had never imagined being taken like this- towering beast over him, exuding utter dominance- scales tickling his delicate nipples while a forked tongue laved on his earlobes.</p><p>He moaned, hair on edge at the thought of this <em>sin,</em> this depraved dream of fulfilment.</p><p> </p><p>"You like that, don't you?" Vol-de-Mort said lowly, whispering into his ears. He raked his talons down the human's naked skin, twirling around the nipples- but not quite touching, stopping at the edge of his trousers. "I confess, I have never had a little demon like you-"</p><p>Harry trembled with need. "Please-"</p><p>"You filthy, filthy child. Does it arouse you so to surrender yourself to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need-" Harry begged, only to be silenced by the penetration of the black, forked tongue into his mouth. The beast's talons slashed at the youth's clothes, and he was painfully aware of the cool air upon his thighs and heated loins. The tip of the claw dragged lightly down his belly, winding and slow; grazing lightly in imitation of a gutted sacrifice, as it stopped at the base of his cock. Harry quivered under the touch, muscles tightening. "Please." He sobbed around the serpent-bird's tongue.</p><p>"You want to be ravaged, don't you, darling?" Vol-de-Mort hissed, drawing back to lap at the cut he’d made. "To be taken and defiled, to be marked mine?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was stripped bare and spread on the ground like an offering to the legendary beast. Vol-de-Mort ran his tongue over every inch of the boy's skin, savouring the taste of a human in heat.</p><p>Flesh was not meant to be consumed this way, he realised. It was too enthralling, the scent of the human, his manhood straining for release. It dulled his senses to the rest of the world, until the boy, his Harry, was the focus of his existence.</p><p> </p><p>Giant claws lifted Harry's thighs off the ground, spreading them for perusal. The young man desperately attempted to rut against the serpent-bird, but was forced still while the forked tongue slipped between his buttocks.</p><p>It worked its way across the tight pucker- never been penetrated before, as Vol-de-Mort understood it- the boy's adventures with forest witches would have only taught him so much, and certainly not about mating with a beast.</p><p>He sank deeper, relishing how the tightness gave way to the slick of his mouth. The boy's legs were carefully nestled between his fangs. Harry raised himself off the ground, brilliant emerald eyes meeting his gaze, drowning in desire with each swipe and thrust of his tongue.</p><p>In the haze of lust, Harry felt the scales on Vol-de-Mort's tail press against his legs. The snake's mouth withdrew, leaving Harry painfully empty and clenching around nothing.</p><p>He looked up in something akin to disappointment, knowing he had not seen anything resembling genitalia on the beast.</p><p> </p><p>As if reading his thoughts, the serpent-beast pressed his snout against Harry's ear and sighed deeply. "Foolish boy, have you never observed a serpent?"</p><p>The dazed emerald gaze strayed lower and lower until he saw a slit opening, and two fleshy organs sliding out, glistening with slick.</p><p> </p><p>Harry froze. "There's- two...?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hemipenes were large- incredibly so; and when the blunt tip of one pressed against Harry's arse, a thrill shuddered through his body. He looked back up into Vol-de-Mort's crimson eyes, terror mixing in with his need.</p><p>The tip slowly made its way in, wracking a sob out of the boy. His face was tight with consternation, and the beast stopped in his movements. Harry moaned again. "I can take it-"</p><p>"I know you can. We've all the time in the world, dearest."</p><p> </p><p>The beast's movements were slow, inch by inch of painful stretching, until one hemipene was fully sheathed into that velvet heat. Vol-de-Mort let Harry move in his own time, caresses running along his body, startlingly soft for those vice-like claws, and long tongue snaking deep into Harry's throat.</p><p>The need rose again, throbbing all over his being, and Harry began to push down on the hemipene. The serpent understood that a human would have to adjust to its size in his own time, and indulgently began to thrust lightly with just the one organ.</p><p>Harry's cries were music to his ears, spurring him on, until his movements were faster and deeper and the boy beneath him was utterly lost in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Vol-de-Mort slowed, the stimulation uneven over his hemipenes…</p><p>He drew out, ignoring the needy whine his mate made beneath him, and realigned his body to press both the tips into Harry's opening. The entry was smoother than the first, having dripped copious amounts of pre-ejaculate into that channel-</p><p>-but a human arse was not meant to take the (double) lengths of a beast his size.</p><p> </p><p>It strained, and Harry cried out, but his body was well-prepared. The slide went excruciatingly slow, probing into the very depths of the boy's entrails.</p><p>Harry's thoughts were cloudy, centred on the length within him- so tight, so large and deep- he was going to split into two- if not for the two giant claws holding his body together.</p><p> </p><p>The beast's name slipped reverently out of his lips, ending in a sharp gasp when he felt the entirety of the two lengths within him.</p><p> </p><p>Vol-de-Mort began to pound, slowly, at first, then gaining rhythm; his enormous wings rose in the heat of the moment, spanning across them as they coupled. Harry basked in the symbol of protection, feeling safer and more <em>whole</em> than he'd ever had, cradled in the gentle clutch of the beast- his mated pair.</p><p> </p><p>It was like flying, Vol-de-Mort's rough, jerking thrusts taking them to an incredible high. Harry's flesh was stained a dawn rose, his eyes heavy and throat hoarse.</p><p>The friction seared, the beast’s movements becoming more erratic and desperate within him; until he clenched forcefully around the hemipenes- body going taut in Vol-de-Mort’s talons.</p><p> </p><p>The boy shook with the force of his orgasm, pulsing tightly around the serpent-beast's lengths and drawing the latter's orgasm with him. Thick liquid splattered over their chests, clinging onto the soft down of the beast, while more gushed into the boy's entrails from the spasms of Vol-de-Mort's serpentine lengths.</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked furiously, needing to see how the serpent-bird looked in the throes of pleasure.</p><p>The Flight of Death looked down at his mate, satisfied to see the boy bloated with his seed, rosy-cheeked and cherry-lipped, emerald irises blown wide in the filtered moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>When it passed, and the languid thrusts slowed to a halt, the long, sinuous neck fell limply upon Harry's chest. Harry smiled, giddy with the afterglow. It did not matter to him if Vol-de-Mort chose to eat him after this- there was nothing that could take away this short moment of joy.</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't I told you, I'd rather eat young flesh?" The beast snapped weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed.</p><p>~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevanffs">Dutch(Itsevanffs)</a> for pointers to write smut.</p><p>Phew, one last part to go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An epilogue, hasty and confusing in it's desperation to escape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry covered his students’ eyes when Vol-de-Mort snacked on children from other villages, and resumed their lessons when the beast was not around.</p>
<p>They were muted, but the spirited Luna Lovegood almost always succeeded in turning the atmosphere away from morbid. Justin was fearful, most of the time, and preferred to hide away behind someone whenever the beast returned to its cavern. Draco seemed just as frightened initially, but he returned to his feisty and pompous nature very quickly. Astoria was sickly, and needed to be tended to on particularly cold days.</p>
<p>“I wish you’d let me eat her.” The bird-serpent drawled from his perch. “Would have been much easier than this.” The beast indicated the child shivering under Harry’s shirt and leather vest. They had also dragged up dry leaves and bushes, and Harry was furiously rubbing two sticks together to make a fire.</p>
<p>Justin whimpered.</p>
<p>“Shut your whining, you little coward.” Vol-de-Mort snapped, forked tongue shooting out in irritation.</p>
<p>Harry sighed, wrapping an arm around to comfort Justin. “Please, they’re only children.”</p>
<p>“I’m well aware.” Vol-de-Mort sneered, stomach grumbling audibly. “It’s dinnertime. Would you like to come with me, Harry?”</p>
<p>The young man shook his head. He had his students to tend to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vol-de-Mort perched on the top of a pine-tree and peered down at the entourage under him. It seemed that a knight had gathered a motley crew of fighters to try and retrieve his children. They were all gathered out in the open, complete with little lances and swords. The beast contemplated on dive-bombing them, just for the fun of seeing pathetic little humans scrambling for shelter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry would disapprove.</p>
<p>The serpent-monster wondered why he sought Harry’s approval. That little mob couldn’t necessarily be Harry’s townsmen, so why would Harry disapprove?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, he was Vol-de-Mort, destroyer of towns.</p>
<p>He heeded no one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beast flew up as high as he could, and then dived.  He shot down until his talons were inches short of the ground, and snapped his mouth around a few of the humans. Another dozen were snatched by his giant claws, and he beat his wings powerfully, creating a gust of wind that sent the rest of the humans flying.</p>
<p>Vol-de-Mort shot up again, dropping the humans he had snatched, and watched with glee as they fell a few hundred yards, their delicate necks and vertebrae snapping on hitting the ground. The Flight of Death dived again, intent on repeating the process.</p>
<p>However, this time, the leader of the mob- the knight- was well-prepared to meet him head-on. The knight drew out his gleaming sword, and charged at the serpent-bird. Vol-de-Mort defended with his claws and a great battle enused, but it was not until the blade made contact with his skin, that he realised what the knight was wielding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That damned old wizard’s sword!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking closely, he cursed himself for not recognising the ruby-encrusted silver blade. It was rumoured to be Hidebreaker, the sword of Godric Gryffindor, slayer of beasts. The Wizard Dumbledore had somehow obtained the legendary sword and used it centuries ago, wounding Vol-de-Mort grievously with its poison-smeared edges.</p>
<p>And now, the wounds seared, sizzling through his flesh as the knight thrust Hidebreaker into his shoulder. Vol-de-Mort howled and hissed in pain, swinging his head blindly, hoping to bite the pesky knight in two. The knight was, unfortunately, more adept at wielding a sword than the ancient mage, and succeeded in landing many more cuts onto the bird-monster.</p>
<p>Vol-de-Mort lashed his serpentine tail on the ground with great vehemence, cracking the earth open and creating a jolt that unsettled all the assembled humans. The pests landed on their buttocks, and Vol-de-Mort spread his wings to flee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped at the mountain valleys and landed beside a river. The beast spent a good few hours floating in the water, hoping it would ease the pain on his injuries. He wondered how the knight had unearthed the sword, and remembered his battle with Dumbledore.</p>
<p>The old wizard had lost, and Vol-de-Mort had bit off his magic-casting arm as his prize. The man’s right hand held that accursed sword, and he could not bite that limb off without lodging said blade through the roof of his mouth. The wizard had <em>lost,</em> but there had been an oddly triumphant gleam in the old man’s eyes that the beast couldn’t discern. He flew back to his cavern, only to find that he had been sealed inside.</p>
<p>For years, Vol-de-Mort launched himself against the invisible wall of magic that blocked his exit, and lay crumpled on the floor- tired and defeated, until he felt the wall of magic give away. Joyously, the beast had flown out and hunted, devouring children with such malice so as to make up for the years of hunger. For a month, he flew about freely, and then, a tug of magic pulled him into his mountainside crevice, to lock him away for another hundred years.</p>
<p>Initially, the beast struggled against the wizard’s wicked magic, but then his will faded into desolation, and Vol-de-Mort taught himself to hibernate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Flight of Death felt the hated, familiar pull at his chest and realised with a start that his month of freedom was up. With a heavy heart, the serpent-bird shook the water off his feathers before leaping off into the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was waiting for him in the cavern.</p>
<p>The children were sleeping, and Vol-de-Mort nuzzled his mate affectionately. The youth curled comfortably under his down when the beast settled beside the fire. Harry was absently running his hands along Vol-de-Mort’s sinewy neck when his fingers caught on the raw wounds.</p>
<p>“You’re hurt.”</p>
<p>The beast sighed. “I confronted a party of knights.” Upon seeing Harry’s suspicious face, the serpent-monster decided he would be better off keeping the full story from the boy’s ears. “Fret not, my little darling. I have a whole century to recover.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was surprised, so Vol-de-Mort told him of the aftermath of his famed battle with the old wizard. And then, the beast came to the startling realisation that whilst he was stuck in this cavern, hibernating, his Harry, poor human Harry, would not survive.</p>
<p>The boy needed to eat, and the children needed to eat- Harry would rather starve himself to feed his students- and the cavern was sealed so they could not go out to hunt or forage.</p>
<p>And even if Harry figured out some way to feed himself, humans rarely lived for a hundred years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beast’s chest ached miserably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry tended to his beast’s wounds, wiping the blood with strips torn off his shirt. A giant claw lifted the youth up to Vol-de-Mort’s eye level. “It will take more than a few scratches to put me, the great Vol-de-Mort, to rest.”</p>
<p>The assurances eased Harry, but it was only the next day that the young man realised that with Vol-de-Mort incapacitated, it was up to him to wander out and search for anything edible on the rocky mountainside. Harry ventured out of the cavern opening as dawn rose, when the cries of the hungry children became unbearable.</p>
<p>He passed through the old wizard’s magic and the serpent-monster started when he realised everyone else could wander freely in and out of the magic barrier as they pleased. It was merely the beast that it blocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man climbed down the rocks, precariously avoiding death and clinging desperately onto the cold unfeeling stone. He found shrivelled berries on thorny bushes and a few insects under the rocks that he crushed and pocketed. Harry was about to give up and return to the cavern when he saw a flock of birds fly overhead. He quickly aimed and threw stones at the birds, until it struck true and a bird spiralled to its demise onto the boulders. The young man prayed that it had not fallen into a gorge or such unreachable places, and clambered down the mountain.</p>
<p>To his luck, the bird had fallen on plain ground. Harry tied the carcass to his belt and was about to make his way back when he heard voices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, the youth crept closer to the source, and realised it was a mountain pass. A few weeks back, he would have rejoiced at finding an escape route, but now he despaired at the sight of Sir Gaillard Greengrass and his assembly of warriors. Sir Greengrass marched his troops up the mountain, followed by a smaller train of elders, nobles and their retainers. Harry rushed back the way he came, terror coursing through his spine at the realisation Sir Greengrass was likely to be the knight Vol-de-Mort had mentioned the last night, and that they had come to <em>slay</em> him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Harry a good two hours to return to the crevice, to say nothing of the large entourage that would take much longer to climb the mountainside. Once in the safety of the cavern, Harry quietly set to work, toasting the dead bird on the fire.</p>
<p>The children, who were used to fine dining in their aristocratic homes, grimaced at the sight of poorly cooked bird served with crushed insects and berries.</p>
<p>But beggars could not be choosers, and they gulped down their meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry lay with the serpent that night, after putting the children to sleep. The beast’s great tongue ran along his throat and down his back, pulling back when he sensed the youth’s tensed muscles.</p>
<p>“What ails you, my love?” He hissed, peering into Harry’s emerald eyes intently. When the boy said nothing, the beast read his mind and sighed. “Ah, it <em>is</em> the knight. Do you fancy the man?”</p>
<p>“Of course not! I just worry that-”</p>
<p>“When his hunting party arrives, you must leave?” The bird-monster asked.</p>
<p>“I will not leave.” Harry replied adamantly.</p>
<p>The beast smiled wryly, revealing its fangs. “You will. I am imprisoned here, an easy target should the men find this cave. You can take the children and leave- I’ve eaten my fill.” Harry hung his head, but the beast lifted his chin with a talon. “A wise man breaks his word if necessary.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed, but sadness underlined his tone. “I’m stupid, then.” Neither of them voiced the fact that come morning, Sir Greengrass and his assembly of fighters would reach the cave and slay Vol-de-Mort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of horns rang upon the mountain, and the skies were shifting from its inky, star-speckled black to a pale violet, streaked in shades of pink and gold. Hooves and footfalls thundered beneath them, and stopped close to the cavern opening. The war-cries resounded, and amidst them, Sir Greengrass’ voice bellowed orders.</p>
<p>Crossbows shot lines of rope up the near-vertical slope and the first team began to climb up to the rocky crevice.</p>
<p>Harry heard their sounds, and huddled the children closer to him. They made their way through the snaking opening of the cave, before the intruders could reach the cavern where Vol-de-Mort lay. Sir Greengrass was the expedition vanguard, the Hidebreaker held aloft in his armoured hands. His retainers followed, carrying swords and flaming torches. Amongst the unarmed few, there was Lucius Malfoy and Edward Smith, who must have been there to know what became of their children.</p>
<p>Sadly, little Zacharias Smith had been one of the first children to be eaten while the serpent-bird was in flight, but Draco was safe in Harry’s arms.</p>
<p>The children cried and ran to their rescuers’ arms, except Luna and Astoria. Astoria had to be carried by the Greengrasses’ trusted retainer, for her health had only gotten worse under captivity. Luna was absentmindedly drawing on the walls with a slate stone, and Harry steered her towards Justin and Draco. The latter was sobbing against his father’s knee, until Lord Malfoy dislodged the boy and sent him down the rope with the rest of the children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group had reduced considerably, and left only the knight and a dozen retainers, as well as Malfoy.</p>
<p>“Come on. I’ll take you down.” The latter offered his arm. Harry hesitated, and backed away, and Malfoy caught him before he could retreat to the depths of the cave. “You’ve been so brave, Harry, protecting and keeping them safe for so long. No one’s going to blame you when we return.”</p>
<p>“I can’t- I promised Vol-de-Mort-”</p>
<p>“The beast, boy, where is it?” Sir Greengrass asked Harry. Lord Malfoy raised his eyebrows, puzzled.</p>
<p>Harry froze. “Please don’t hurt him.”</p>
<p>Sir Greengrass narrowed his eyes. “That bloody chicken’s got you confounded, hasn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A retainer, who had been sent to explore the cavern, shouted from within that the beast had been found. The group charged inside with their blades, and Harry tried to run after them, but was pulled back by Lucius Malfoy.</p>
<p>“Please, let me go.” Harry sobbed. “I need to protect him.”</p>
<p>“The beast?” Lord Malfoy asked, baffled. Harry nodded, and wrenched himself from the blond man’s arms, running into the cave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found Vol-de-Mort fending off the attacking men, while Hidebreaker sizzled through his flesh. Harry threw himself between the beast and the swords, and Sir Greengrass pulled his sword back at the last moment.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to get yourself killed, boy?”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t answer, pressing back against his beast and staring defiantly at the knight. If the knights were going to slay the beast, Harry would die beside him. It was not about the promise anymore; Harry just... loved the serpent.</p>
<p>Sir Greengrass sighed. “So be it.”</p>
<p>He raised his sword, and was about to continue the battle, when an explosion wrecked the cavern mouth. Smoke and dust rose, clouding their vision, and Harry could barely make out a second, much smaller explosion that released a cloud of miasma.</p>
<p>The knight and his company all began to drop unconscious like string-cut puppets. When the dust cleared, Lucius Malfoy stepped out from behind the rubble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go.” He said simply.</p>
<p>Harry stared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re merely knocked out- a sedative concoction.” Malfoy said. “You intend to elope with the beast, do you not? Then go.”</p>
<p>There was dumbfounded silence in the cavern for a moment, which the bird-monster broke.</p>
<p>“I cannot leave. That old wizard bound me to this accursed prison.”</p>
<p>Lord Malfoy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “A long-term curse generally is latched onto a sacred object for it to work. Would you have anything of the Saviour’s?”</p>
<p>Vol-de-Mort jerked his head towards a tall boulder in the cavern, where a few trinkets lay- his prizes and loot. A flick of his tail sent the miscellaneous junk flying at Lord Malfoy’s feet. The blond man bent and picked up a rotting hand, gasping quietly.</p>
<p>“I assume this is the Saviour’s hand?”</p>
<p>The beast grinned wickedly, recalling the moment when he had torn the hand off the withering wizard as he drove his piercing talons deep and ripped Dumbledore’s torso into shreds. He had not missed the gleam in the old man’s bright blue eyes; oddly triumphant for a dying man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucius Malfoy turned the putrescent appendage around with a lack of revulsion, remarkable for an aristocrat, and pulled a ring off a blackened middle-finger. He then turned to Harry.</p>
<p>“The Hidebreaker, if you will?”</p>
<p>The young man scrambled for the sword, and the blond brought it down on the ring, shattering the onyx set on it.</p>
<p>Vol-de-Mort thrashed in momentary agony, as he felt the curse being lifted. Harry ran to his side, and when he had made sure his beastly lover was alright, he turned to Lord Malfoy in confusion.</p>
<p>“Lucius, I don’t understand-”</p>
<p>Vol-de-Mort cut him off. “He’s a witch. That’s why he was able to break the curse.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes widened as he gazed at the other man. Lucius smiled thinly in return.</p>
<p>“You should go. My spell will not last long, and they,” he indicated the incapacitated fighters, “will wake. I’ll give the village your love, shall I?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “Tell them I died.”</p>
<p>Lord Malfoy nodded and followed Vol-de-Mort to the mouth of the cavern, where the serpent-bird had already begun clearing the rubble. The opening was finally wide enough, and they could hear the rest of Sir Greengrass’ group cautiously advancing through the meandering tunnel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vol-de-Mort crouched to let Harry climb on his back, and the youth glanced back at Malfoy.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He said hoarsely.</p>
<p>The blond man nodded once more and stepped back as the beast leapt into flight, his powerful wings forcing them through the tunnel and snatching a few more of the knight’s troops to snack on along the way.</p>
<p>They burst through the crevice in the rocky façade, and took off into the golden sky, into the dawn and to lands where they could live in peace forevermore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in the cavern, Lucius Malfoy silently watched their flight until the boy and his beast vanished against the vast horizon.</p>
<p>~***~</p>
<p>FIN</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading The Flight of Death.<br/>I enjoyed writing monsterfucker Harry immensely, and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did.</p>
<p>I have a side-fic to Flight of Death which can be read standalone or as a prequel to this- it'll explain things if there's any confusion.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011916">Golden Flax</a> - Lucius Malfoy's backstory</p>
<p>Shameless self promo: I also have a Snily story with a violent, wicked Harry in progress, it's called the Orchard of Shattered Dreams, please come check it out on my dashboard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>